Valoran's Twisted Destiny
by Anarki150
Summary: The balance of the League is about to change... Larger card come into play. Twisted Fate has found a way to kill the summoners and is plotting to do something. Only thing in his path is the other fighters of the League. Biggest threat being Jax, the man with the brass lamppost. The fate of the League and everyone lies in the hands of an unknown mercenary.
1. Intro to The armsmaster

_**Intro**_

_**Location: Summoning grounds**_

_**Day 1:8pm**_

"FALL BACK!" Yelled Ashe the Frost Archer as the giant Void monster known as Kog'Maw approached the top lane. I saw her and Tryndamere the barbarian king run in fear of the monster that at one time… had eaten a whole village. I ran through the jungle hoping that it wouldn't predict my arrival. I hid in the bushes and awaited for it to push forward. Ashe tried keeping it back but it was too powerful.

The monster threw up this white acidic slug everywhere. This is was my chance! I leaped in the air above Kog'Maws head and brought down my trustworthy… lamppost! I came down with all my might and it crushed the void monsters skull. "Ha now imagine if I had a real weapon!" I snickered with satisfaction. "Come on let's just pushed forward" Ashe said with a stern expression. She was right there was only the last two turrent and the inhibitors left.

I ran forward giving that inhibitor everything I had! It quickly fell like anyone else who faces me. The super minions came in fast and the last two turrets fell almost instantly. "Destroy the Nexus! NOW! " Ashe yelled as we all focus all our power on the Nexus. The other enemy champions Ryze and Annie couldn't even focus on us. The Nexus was almost gone when we saw the beast Kog'Maw has returned! The Large creature came from the air and was coming down right on us. "The damn thing is trying to eat us!" Tyrndamere screamed unleashing the rest of his rage on the Nexus. I summoned my old power once again and struck the Nexus with all my might!

The Nexus exploded sending Kog'Maw flying back. VICTORY! Another win for the legendary armsmaster of the League… The Legendary Jax! I am the man with the brass lamppost.


	2. Chapter 1: Fate Lies in the Cards

_**Location: small bar outside of Noxus**_

_**Day 1: 10pm**_

It was a dark Silent night in the city of Noxus. You could hear the wind pass by you as you walked the empty streets. The night life in Noxus was a slow one. Some call it the city of secrets because everything that happens there is always hidden from the outside. Tonight was a special night though... it was the beginning of the end.

"you know it's not very often I meet a man of such… mystery, even when just playing cards." said the rough looking pirate the goes by gangplank. "I merely go by what the cards tell me is all" the mysterious man said. He wore a long black cape and hat. He always had his head down so you could never see his eyes. Gangplank drew two cards from the deck and got a small grin on his face. "Well looks like I win as always!" Gangplank said confidently while throwing his card down. Four Aces, a giant grin on his face, it changed when he saw that the mysterious man had gotten the same. "That's impossible… you tried to cheat me!" Gangplank yelled angrily pulling out his gun. "I should kill you!" he said pointing his gun at the man. "hahaha… this has happened before actually… with another fellow a lot like you" the man said. Gangplank began to feel a little shaken by this man.

The man just sat there head down while Gangplank had a gun to his head. "The difference is he didn't go and pull a gun to my head… ya know why fella?" The man asked him. Gangplank was really nervous now but trying to keep his cool "W…Why?" The man's grin widened "Cause he knew… it'd be a bad idea!" The man said menacingly looking up at Gangplank quickly. The man eyes glow a bright white. Before Gangplank could even react he felt himself hung on the wall. He was being held up by glowing cards the man had thrown at him. "What the hell are you doing!?" Gangplank yelled struggling to get lose. "You thought you could cheat me… and then blame it on me? Hahaha fella you got a lot to learn about the cards… too bad you might not get the chance" the man said intimidatingly.

Everyone else in the bar just ignored it… no one even cared to look or listen. The man pulled out three cards in front of Gangplank… one blue, one yellow, and one red. "Pick a card… any card" The man said holding them to Gangplank. "Right one and it'll set you free" the man said. Gangplanks heart raced cause he knew he had no choice." I… I pic… pick the blue card" Gangplank managed to get out. "Oh I'm so sorry but that's the wrong card…haha bye bye partner.. was nice playin with you" The man said with a huge grin on his face. "Wait! I have to know…. Who are you?" Gangplank asked as a final request, seeming to accept his fate. The man laughed "I'm merely a product of the cards partner, hahaha but most know me as… Twisted Fate."

The man said right before he disappeared behind a barrage of cards. Gangplanks jaw dropped "The Twisted Fate…" he muttered before the whole bar exploded from the magic cards power. "HAHAHA What a fool! He wasn't even worth my time!" Twisted Fate said from a nearby mountain top that he had teleported to. He could see the Bar explode from where he stood. " My soon to be League won't need Champions like that…hahaha… once I'm In control… all of Valoran will be mine and the card's to control!" he said to himself. Twisted Fate stared at the wreckage of the bar with the biggest grin on his face. "Let the games begin"


End file.
